


Five times Carlos didn't ask about Cecil's maw, and a time when he did.

by AstraKiseki



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: 5+1 Things, Albinism, Carlos is a Dork, Cecil has a human dick, Cecil is Disabled, Cecil is Mostly Human, Consensual Mind Control, Dom Cecil, Fashion Disaster, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Mind Control, POCecil, Progression into Relationship, Safewords, Science, Sub Carlos, Voice Kink, discussion of consent, second mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the many things a scientist can do is choose the right time to ask questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Carlos didn't ask about Cecil's maw, and a time when he did.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been floating about in my head for months, and I finally finished it. As a note, this is not a Cecil of mine! They are TeaWithTurtle's, as seen [here](http://welcometodisabledvale.tumblr.com/post/60223990896/teawithturtle-quick-picture-of-my-headcanon-for).

1.  
  
The first time Carlos had become aware that Cecil had a second mouth had been over coffee, before they had really been dating.  It had been the first sign of Cecil being anything remotely not normal.   
  
Sure, his skin was a pale pink, casting his strong features and full lips in a rosy shade.  His pale dreadlocks were almost cloud-like in color and visual texture, and his eyes were a fae pink-tinged blue, a color accented more by the curling tattoo about his left eye.  When he had met Cecil, it had been a surprise to see such pink skin and blond-white hair but compared to McDaniels and the neighbor who was a sentient bag of oranges, the juxtaposition of African-American and albino in the _desert_ was ordinary.  It explained the variety of parasols Cecil carried in one hand, not just to protect him from the hot desert sun, but to make things just a bit more visible, and the sunglasses he would don most of the daylight hours, even indoors.  
  
It had been a day warm enough that Cecil had sat down, bright-eyed and eager as he tugged away the collar around his neck.  As the fabric fell away, he had let out a relaxed rush of breath from both his mouth and his neck, a thin line of skin fluttering before settling shut.  
  
Then Cecil had spoken, pulling Carlos's attention towards the discussion at hand, thinking nothing of the possible gill he had seen.  
  
2.  
  
With Night Vale's recent ban on wheat and wheat byproducts, Carlos and his scientists had found themselves dabbling in jury-rigged gastronomic science.  Sometimes, it was wonderful, when they had managed to puzzle out how to create a food-grade agar they could flavor out of cacti, other times, not so much.  Old Woman Josie had mentioned it was often due to lack of rituals, shaking her head at the most recent mishap involving spirits or odd matter or oddly colored results that looked rotten.  
  
The most recent culinary experiment was dried persimmons reconstituted in rosewater, chopped, and used in a rice-flour based dessert.  It had proven itself chewy and oddly flavored, perfumed on the tongue and sticking just a little too much to the teeth.  He had thought Cecil would appreciate trying it, or at least his team had insisted.  The intern, whichever one it was this time (a boy with a tightly wound turban, with a fabric that shifted and glittered in the fluorescent light), had pointed in the way of the recording room with a toss of his head.  
  
He could hear Cecil's warm voice echoing down the stained hall, talking about someone asking for the check as Carlos turned the corner to find the pane of glass that separated the recording booth from the world.  And there Cecil sat, pink and clad in a knitted tunic with clashing patterns as he spoke about the waitress and her blank stare.  
  
"As you start the car, the man on the radio says something about," Cecil's mouth stilled, and a deep, dark noise spoke in his place, "the weather."  
  
Cecil pulled off his headset, a sigh coming out of his mouth.  The gill he had noticed before was still moving, a wire sticking into it. Carlos cleared his throat nervously as he knocked on the glass, averting his eyes from Cecil completely.  His pulse hammered in his temples.  When the door opened, before Cecil could speak, Carlos mutely handed the container to Cecil. He couldn't bear to see how Cecil would react.  
  
"Oh, how sweet of you, Carlos!"  Cecil's breathless tone made Carlos look back at Cecil, eyes wide as Cecil picked one of the sugar-dusted balls.  Instead of bringing it to his plump lips, Cecil brought it to his throat, where a tendril snatched it away.  Before Carlos could ask, Cecil glanced over his shoulder, his face clouding.  "Oh dear.  The weather is rather short today.  I'm terribly sorry, Carlos.  Mickey, could you show him out?"  A different intern caught Carlos by the shoulder and helped him out as Cecil put his headphones back on and slid back into the room.  
  
Carlos would have thought about it more if it hadn't been for a phone call, asking him to brave the post office for the pipettes, since he was out and about.  At the least, it'd be easier than giving a cute radio host some sweets, they said.  The worst part was... they were probably right.  
  
3.  
  
He would have asked on the first date.  
  
But there was so much to worry about and besides, Cecil had come in a tunic and pants fuzzier than Carlos’s face after two weeks of forgetting to shave, with a scarf to match.  
  
It just seemed rude to ask about it.  
  
So Carlos had swallowed his questions and thought of more important things.  Like shadow energy and trying to impress a boyfriend.  
  
4.  
  
Once Carlos had gotten used to the interruptions that required his intervention, he had been pleasantly surprised how ordinary dating Cecil was.  They usually involved walks under large umbrellas or night skies, stopping to sit and chat, and just visiting local shops as they regaled each other about their own lives, past and present.  
  
Maybe one day they'd include future too.  But for now, there were more pressing issues, such as the candy shop they had entered.  Bins and bins of taffies and chocolate-covered insects and imported sweets, and things Carlos had a hard time glancing at without getting a ringing in his ears.  
  
While Carlos had been boggling at the flavors (bloodstone candy wasn't a surprise, with how ubiquitous it was, but Earl Grey Tea _chocolate_ was shocking in both its mundane materials and strange combination), he had noticed the dialogue in between Cecil and the horned clerk.  
  
Though, Carlos had to admit, it was better phrased as he watched as the two talked.  The clerk had raised their hands in greeting, and Cecil had responded in kind after he had closed his umbrella, with gestures going back and forth.  Carlos had relaxed and explored the flavors until suddenly, a low, deep voice rumbled out a single word that made Carlos look up at the source at the corner of his eye.  He hadn't caught the word itself, but the sound caught his ear.  
  
Cecil stood there, still gesturing with the clerk, nodding in recognition before turning about to the wall.  After a few moments (with Cecil fidgeting with his tie), they took a dark colored lollipop from the wall and spun back, handing the candy to Cecil.  The man unwrapped the sucker and instead of putting it to his mouth, he put it to his throat.  A long, slick tendril wrapped about the offered sweet and pulled it in, leaving nothing more than the white stick poking out.  There was a rumble that Carlos recognized as a 'thank you,' as he came to the counter with his own sweet choices.  On closer inspection, the white stick of the lollipop wiggled along the seam of skin at Cecil's throat.  
  
Then, there was a sharp knock, the clerk's knuckles on the wood to call Carlos's attention to the register.  There was a note on the counter as well, mentioning that yes, the clerk in question was deaf/th, and to please pay attention while interacting with them so they didn't need to repeat themselves.  Cecil seemed entertained as they continued to gesture, with an occasional muffled noise from Cecil's throat as Carlos paid, the scientist's ears starting to burn as they left.  
  
5.  
  
Cecil and Carlos had been making plans to do another work-date for Carlos.  It was supposed to be simple; going into the sand wastes to acquire samples for the community's botanists, and have a picnic while they were at it.  The only problem was due to the nocturnal nature of some of the plants in question, they were having to go out during the day.  Even with Cecil arriving in luridly-patterned colored sun clothing and sunglasses, Carlos was concerned.  
  
After all, while a scientist was self-reliant, Cecil didn't need to be.  So, once everything was packed, Carlos held up a familiar bottle into his boyfriend's view.  "I know you put some on your face every day, but... could I get some sunscreen on your back, Cecil?  Just in case?"  
  
Cecil raised his pale eyebrows with an impish smile.  "Is this some fiendish ploy to get your hands on me?"  
  
Carlos felt his cheeks grow hot as he smiled back. "Well, a little.  And for you to get your hands on me.  I'd like you to apply it on me too.  Can't be too careful when you're working on science.  I know I forget about everything when I'm doing it."  
  
Cecil chuckled, a dark, erotic sound that would have made Carlos squirm if he had been sitting.  "Oh, of course.  How silly of me to forget." Cecil pulled his shirt off over his head.   Carlos had seen Cecil shirtless before, but that was always at night, usually in the gloom of a bedroom.  In the scarce light of dawn, it was easier to see the softness of his stomach, the coarse hair trailing down past his belt to sights unseen.  The line at Cecil's throat was more obvious as well, and the tendril Carlos kept observing traced along the edge as Cecil eyed him in turn.  
  
No, that was a tongue that had flicked out.  Cecil had been licking his _lips_.  
  
"Something wrong?"  Cecil's voice was gentle, almost cautious.  
  
Carlos took a deep breath.  This wasn't the time, not with the sun climbing higher and science calling.  A scientist could be patient.  He would be.  With just a little reluctance, Carlos shook his head and squeezed out some lotion.  If Carlos quietly rewarded his own restraint by pressing a chaste kiss to Cecil's nose afterward, no one was complaining.  
  
\+ 1  
  
It took time for Carlos to work up the nerve for anything.  Sure, he had been getting better over time, but this was important.  So he approached it the same way as he did an experiment, with careful notes and a cue card to let himself be ready for anything as he sat Cecil down on the couch.  They would talk about themselves a bit, Carlos showing a few of the scars he had acquired outside of Night Vale, and then he’d ask about the mouth.  
  
If Cecil gently corrected him on whatever it was, it’d be fine.  There were topics they didn’t discuss for various reasons, and Carlos told himself he’d be fine not knowing.  But then Cecil came in, slurping at a striped popsicle and the deep, resonating voice at his throat asked, “What’s on your mind, Carlos?”  
  
Carlos had gaped like a fish for a minute.  Not just for the surprise.  Or the casual way Cecil just bypassed the carefully planned conditions Carlos had made. His _name_ coming from his second mouth kicked off a cascade of neural signals that merrily darted from his ears, though his brain, shivering down his spine, and pooling in his groin like chocolate fudge.   
  
Cecil had quickly switched mouths by the time Carlos had recovered, his pale eyes wide.  “Oh no!  I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize you were that affected!”  
  
Carlos quickly shook his head.  “Affected by what?  Your voice?”  He curled up on his end of the couch to hide his very interested reaction.  
  
“Yes!  Well, no.  I mean, by, you know.”  Cecil’s fingers gestured at his throat, where the wooden stick was.  “I should have thought about it, I’m so sorry, you looked so scared-”  
  
“Cecil.” Carlos said with a smile.  “I wasn’t scared.  It’s okay.  It just surprised me.  I wanted to ask about it, because I’ve noticed your...” he stilled, trying to decide what to call it, and deciding on the simplest term, “second mouth, but I hadn’t heard my name from it.”  
  
Cecil settled down, smiling ruefully.  “What did you want to ask about it?”  
  
“Anything you’re comfortable with telling me?”  Carlos answered hopefully.  He fumbled for the notebook he had left on the table, to take notes.   “And maybe after that, it’d be great to hear you say my name again like that.”  
  
“Oh, I see.”  Cecil settled in, pulling out the popsicle and sliding it smoothly in between his pink lips.  The second voice spoke in an ominous tone that Carlos recognized.  After all, he had heard it enough on the radio.  “I got the… well, Leonard, he was the last Voice of Night Vale, you know, he called it the maw, and I got it after I became the Voice too.  His was a bit different, I don’t remember him having a prehensile tongue or anything like that.  But it does the same thing, weather reports, crowd control, and multi-vocal mimicry.  I usually eat lollipops with it, since it can be a bit weird, you know?”  
  
“Wait, crowd control?”  
  
Cecil bobbed his head with a beaming smile.   “Oh, yes.  Just in case of emergencies.  It usually wears off after a few minutes, or less if there’s more pressing matters.”  His eyes lit up with mischief as he slid the popsicle out of his mouth again, leaning forward as he spoke normally again.  “I don’t mind if you want me to use it, though.”   
  
"It sounds- nice, Cecil.  Do… do you mind if I do an impromptu experiment?  I-I was going to set up asking about it like that, if that’s okay with you?”  Carlos held up his hands quickly, grimacing at his stuttering.  
  
Cecil hummed, a purr rumbling out of his second mouth.  “Oh, but of course.  You shouldn’t be deprived of science just because of little old me.  How would you like to do this?”  
  
“Probably a d-dry run.  We should try to get all of the bias out of the way, first.  See how I react normally.”  The gears were starting to spin and Carlos began to uncurl.  Science was much easier.  “Though we could do both science and bedroom stuff, if you feel comfortable with it?  See how I react in the current situation, since you did say I was ‘that affected.’  E-enjoying it is normal?”  
  
Cecil shrugged.  “Not really.  Earl told me once it was something like maple syrup down the back of his neck.  The interns usually tell me it sounds gravelly, John Peters, you know, the farmer?  He said it sounded like me talking into a barrel.”  His smile softened.  “But it’s wonderful to know you like it.  But it doesn’t do that on the radio?”  
  
“That’s right.  It just sounds like a voice there.  Nothing compelling.”  
  
At the last word, Cecil stilled, eyes wide as he sucked in a breath with both mouths.  “Is it compelling now?  I couldn’t bear to force you to do _anything_ against your will.”  
  
Carlos made a vague gesture as he chose his words carefully.  “Not in a ‘I must obey’ way.  It’s doing things more to my libido than to my mind.  Very distracting.  It’s a good thing it doesn’t do anything to me on the radio, I’d never get any science done and I wouldn’t be able to look at my team at all.”  Cecil relaxed again as he explained.  “Why don’t we see how it goes, and you can give me some sort of out that lets you know I can’t do any more?  Fail-safes are common in science.”  
  
Cecil gave a thumbs up and a bright smile.  “Science saves the day again!”  Then, in a low rumbling voice that echoed from that mouth, he spoke.  “Now, no matter what goes on after this tonight, you are free to say… oh, pick something for me?”  
  
“Puce flag.”  The phrase popped out of Carlos’s mouth with a grin as he set the notepad down.  While the color did reminded him of Cecil a great deal, especially when he blushed, the _word_ itself never failed to make Carlos snicker a little.  It was absurd, just like Cecil, and perfect in that way.  
  
“Right.”  Cecil continued, a responding grin blooming across his face.  “No matter what, no matter what else I say or tell you, if it becomes too much for you, you or I are free to say puce flag to be free of every command I tell you after this until tonight’s experiment is over.  Do you understand, my scientist?”  
  
“Yes.”  Carlos nodded for emphasis.  With Cecil so worried about taking advantage of him, he couldn’t afford to leave room for doubt about his eagerness.  With that affirmation, Cecil expelled a breath, straightening his back and becoming very still.  Carlos exhaled in a shuddering breath as well, eyes on Cecil's throat.  The maw was licking along the edge of itself, that long, violently violet tongue sliding along pearly white teeth.  
  
Then, finally, Cecil began to speak.  
  
“Let my words and my love wash over you like the heat of the pavement.  Trust in what I tell you, and let me take you to a place where all there that remains is us and the starry void.”  Cecil slowly got up, walking around the coffee table and settling himself in the chair there.  “You are safe here, you’re safe.  If anything I tell you scares you, just tell me, and I will take your mind off of it, okay?”  
  
Carlos nodded, heat pooling again in his abdomen.  “Okay.”  
  
"Now, I want you to slide your hands across the back of the couch.”  Carlos slid his hands across the soft fabric of the sofa, then, scooted into the middle, so he could spread his arms more comfortably on either side of him.  “Yesss, just like that, Carlos."  The bass of that voice rolled down Carlos's spine, making his hands twitch on the couch as he shuddered.  "Keep your hands there until I say 'otherwise.'  It'll feel so good to listen."   The words vibrated low and strong in the air, though his cochlear nerve, to his hypothalamus, down neurotransmitters, now what were the rest of the neural pathways for sexual arousal...  
  
"Carlos.”  Cecil’s voice went flat, flat enough to make Carlos open his eyes and look at Cecil.  His arms were crossed and his plush lips twisted into a foreboding frown, a scathing look that made Carlos flush with miserable anxiety.  “You’re thinking too much about science.”  
  
"I can't stop.” Carlos panted.  “I'm thinking about how your voice moves and-"  
  
"Then please, stop _thinking_ , Carlos."  Cecil said strictly, walls slamming down in Carlos's mind with enough force to make the air in the scientist's lungs rush out in a choked moan.  "Just feel this."  Pink fingers tapped out a pleasant rhythm on the arm of the chair.   
  
“Okay.  Whatever you say, Cecil.”  Carlos smiled with a sigh.  It felt better already, not needing to consider anything.  Cecil hummed pleasantly, a lovely noise that made his pants feel wonderfully, uncomfortably tight.  
  
“What would you like me to have you do, Carlos?”  
  
“I don’t know!”  Carlos laughed, an earnest, carefree noise from his belly that he hadn’t heard for years.  He knew he was self-conscious about how it sounded, but Cecil seemed to enjoy it and it felt great to actually do it.  “I can’t think right now, I just want… I want to be touched and I can’t move.  I don’t want to move and you’re _so_ far away.  Light years away.”  
  
Cecil lit up as he stood up from the chair, returning to the sofa.   He draped himself over Carlos with an affectionate smile, cupping Carlos’s face as he went on.  He smelled amazing as well, the cologne that Carlos could never quite describe, and sweat and just purely Cecil.  
  
"You're hot in so many ways, your body, your _hair_ ," His fingers wove into Carlos's tresses and gently tugged Carlos's head back, "Your caramel voice, that so smart brain, do you even realize how hard I get when you start talking about science?"  
  
"N-no, I don’t."  Carlos said.  He let his eyes slide shut, focusing on the pattern being played on his skin, the strength of the not quite bonds on his wrists.  He couldn't identify their texture quite right, slick silk one moment, coarse rope the next, but it wasn't that important.  The thought slid into place as Cecil's throat hummed, the maw there mouthing alien words as Cecil cradled his face.  
  
"That's a good boy."  Cecil tenderly kissed Carlos's nose, giggling as Carlos tilted his own head to kiss Cecil’s nose in return.  "Sooo ripe and ready."  Cecil's fingers snaked down to in between the two men.  "You're just throbbing for me, aren't you?"  As if on cue, Carlos could feel his cock pulse once in his jeans.  He nodded with an open-mouthed groan, a noise he repeated as Cecil kissed his mouth with his soft, wide lips.  "Wonderful.  Good boys like listening, don't they?"  
  
"Y-yeah..."  Carlos was a good boy.  Cecil's voice melted away his concerns, like a salt in solution, and he was safe.  There was nothing beyond them and the couch.  And Cecil’s luscious locs made a thick curtain against the couch, leaving only the two of them.  
  
“Now, is it okay for me to loosen a few buttons of yours and mine?  You’re just so hard, it must be painful.”  
  
“Y-yeah, it is.”  Carlos murmured against Cecil’s jaw.  “Please, please, Cecil, could you?  I’m so hot.”  He groaned as instead of his jeans, Cecil began to unbutton his labcoat, then his flannel, sliding his fingers through the thick hair of his chest with a heady groan that made Carlos’s cock throb again.  
  
“Is this okay, Carlos?”  Cecil carded though Carlos's hair with a happy moan.  “I love every bit of hair you have, no matter how you have it.”  
  
“I’d… I’d love whatever you give me, but it’s getting a bit tight down there…”  Carlos arched his hips upward, groaning at the moment of delicious friction before Cecil pushed his hips back down with a clucking of his tongue.  
  
“Oh, silly, selfish, cruel Cecil!”  One of Cecil’s hands returned to the hair on Carlos’s head and tilted his face to meet Cecil’s gaze.  Carlos felt more than heard the unzipping of his pants, the sound drowned by the pounding of his heart, the relief of the cool air, and the slow, hot purr of Cecil's approving voices.  “But of course, sweet, dear Carlos.  I’m so sorry for being forgetful.”  
  
Carlos chuckled, letting his eyes close again.  “It’s okay.  We all forget sometimes.”  He kissed his way back to Cecil’s mouth, catching a hungry noise with his tongue.  Cecil still tasted of popsicle, not that Carlos could remember it, and of something uniquely him.  Carlos chased that taste with a nibble of teeth, Cecil moaning in response.  
  
Then Cecil, devilish Cecil, wrapped his fingers about both of their dicks, and began to pump hard and fast.  
  
"Cecil, I-"  
  
"Come for me."  Cecil's throat growled as his upper mouth hitched.  At that, Carlos shouted as he came, hard enough that he felt semen catch on the hair on his chest.  Cecil quietly followed, his own climax accompanied by a strangled, low gasp and splattering of glistening cum across his body again.  The sound was swallowed by Carlos's mouth, pressed against Cecil's lips as he shuddered.  
  
Carlos's lungs heaved as Cecil's hand pressed down on the skin just over his heart.  "Just wait right there, dear."  Cecil said as he got up, leaving Carlos sitting on the couch, hands still weakly gripping the cushion, gasping for air.  Carlos's mind gently floated along, silent for once in his long career.  He had to admit, it felt _amazing_ , wrung out and sated and not at all concerned about the streaks of cooling cum marking his belly and his chest.  
  
The next thing he was aware of was Cecil's hands cradling the back of his head and the brim of a cold glass put to his lips.  Cool water flooded Carlos's mouth and trickled down his throat, filling his stomach with a pleasantly full sensation.  Once the cup was drained of its contents, Carlos let out a peaceful sigh.  "Wow."  
  
"Was that a good wow, or a bad one?"  
  
"Mm.  A good one.  But, could you...?"  Carlos turned his head slightly, trying to get a better look at his wrists.  After the words were spoken, his hands jerked before he brought them forward.  Not a single mark, though his fingers throbbed slightly from how he had clenched his hands.  "Thank you."  His hands trembled as he reached up to frame Cecil's neck, warm, oaken skin a pretty contrast to the rosy pink flesh.  Carlos leaned forward, kissing first his lips, then his maw, greeting the tongue flicking out and then returning upward, meeting Cecil's pink-tinged eyes with a smile.  The two sat together, limbs tangled as they gently let themselves back down from the rush of release.  
  
Carlos easily recognized when his mind had finally come back down to metaphorical earth.  The gears of scientific reasoning started to tick along, pondering how to approach this novelty in a way that Cecil would enjoy just as much.  Cecil had definitely enjoyed seeing Carlos bound and focused on him, relaxed and unwound from Night Vale's tensions, it might be an idea to experiment with that.  Then a question bubbled up, quick enough that it tumbled out of Carlos's mouth without thought.  "You know, what would happen if you listened to a recording of yourself?"  
  
The two of them could work on a script, carefully instructing Cecil to follow along something like a frantic masturbation session, or oh, roleplaying or... Carlos nervously glanced into Cecil's eyes, hoping he hadn't stepped over a boundary.   
  
Both of Cecil's mouths quirked into thoughtful grins, his eyes bright.  "I don't know.  You said it doesn’t affect you on the radio though."  He answered hoarsely before he ducked down, nuzzling Carlos's cheek.  "Should we find out?  We totally should.  Your science investigating my voice thoroughly would be just... neat."  
  
Carlos pecked Cecil's ear, setting his teeth lightly into his pink earlobe.  "Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed the insanity? Well, I have a [tumblr](http://astrakiseki.tumblr.com) with a bunch of fluffy headcanons and cute things and puns, among other things. Come visit, if you'd like.
> 
> And oh, since one of my beta readers asked me, yes, Earl Grey Tea chocolate exists. It's very floral and pretty tasty.


End file.
